Losing Grip
by DxSfluffluver4ever
Summary: Sam feels like no one cares about her. Can our favorite ghost hybrid change her mind before she does something drastic?
1. No one cares

Losing Grip

Chapter 1: No One Cares

Summary: Sam feels like no one cares about her. Can our favorite ghost hybrid change her mind before she does something drastic? Just another D/S songfic with the song Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne and D/S fluff, fluff is the best! Go fluff!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing I tell you! Nothing! Now please read the story.

14-year-old Sam Manson looked at the bleak sky while she was walking to school in anger, anger at her parents for fighting with her last night, not trusting her, and accusing her of stealing from their room, anger at herself for getting so hurt and crying in front of them, though she didn't even know why she was so hurt and upset when she didn't even do anything wrong, and anger at the world for being so cruel, glum, and uncaring on her time of pain. _Well, I guess I shouldn't be too angry, I mean at least I have Danny to help me get through this._ Sam thought to herself. When she got inside Casper High she got to her locker she got her Math book and waited for her best friends Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton. When she saw them enter she felt a soft smile on her face. When Danny and Tucker reached their lockers (which the three friends had right next to each other) Sam waited for Danny and Tucker to get their things.

When she saw that they were ready Sam said, "Danny, can I talk to you? I've had a bad morning."

Danny sighed and said, "Sam, no offense but I'm pretty tired right now and I could care less about your petty problems." Then he slammed his locker door and left.

"Sam, I don't think he--" but Tucker didn't get to finish his sentence because Sam had ran to the girls bathroom. _No one cares; not even Danny._ Sam thought while she was crying in a stall.

Aw, poor Sam! Sorry I made this chapter a little short, but the next chapter's going to be longer. Please click the button right there and review. Come on, please! Makes puppy dog eyes


	2. Why should I care?

Losing Grip

Chapter 2: Why Should I Care?

Summary: Sam feels like no one cares about her. Can our favorite ghost hybrid change her mind before it's too late?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing I tell you! Nothing!

AN: I want to thank all those people who reviewed my first chapter. Gives them all hugs and their favorite treats. I know that most of you want my chapters to get longer and in the words of Desiree, "So you have wished it, and so shall it be." Well, enough ranting, on with chapter 2!

When Sam got home that afternoon she was in a better mood. She had forgiven her parents for what happened that morning; after all, they were just trying to make sure she was a kind, honest person, she understood that. She had even forgiven Danny a little. She had decided that Tucker was right and that he didn't really mean what he said; after all he had to deal with ghost hunting, his family, and school, though she was still a little hurt at what he said and she wasn't sure how long it would take for her to fully forgive him. When Sam finished her homework that night she logged on her computer and put on her music. After a while of listening she heard, "SAMANTHA MANSON! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Sam was worried, whenever her parents yelled like that it means that she had made them really mad.

When Sam got to her parents room she asked them, "What's wrong?"

Her parents looked at each other and yelled, "Where were you this afternoon?"

Sam was confused she said, "I was at Tuck's house."

Sam's mom yelled, "Don't lie to us!"

Sam was getting mad, she said, "I'm not lying!"

Sam's dad asked, "Oh, really? Then what did you do at Tucker's house?"

Sam answered, "We saw a movie at his house."

Sam's mom yelled, "We called Mrs. Foley a while ago, she said that she dropped you off here at 3:30, that was an hour ago!"

Sam was furious now, she yelled, "You guys are checking up on me now!"

Sam's dad yelled, "We can check up on you if we want, we're your parents! Now where were you an hour ago!"  
Sam yelled, "I was going my homework in the study!"

Sam's mom yelled, "That's it! Since you want to lie so much, you are grounded!"

Sam screamed the whole way up to her room. When she got to her room she slammed her door, put up her music as loud as it would go, and cried herself to sleep.

When school was about to end she waited until she saw Danny, even though she was still a little mad at him she knew that he might still help her.

"Danny can I talk to you? I have a big problem." Sam said.

Danny said, "What is it, Sam? I can't talk right now. Besides, can't you go to someone else when your having a problem?"

Sam asked, "Danny, do you even care?"

Danny said, "It's like I said yesterday, I don't have time for your petty problems, so stop coming to me with every little problem you have." Then he walked off, leaving Sam to run to the girls bathroom to cry.

_No one cares, no one understands. Especially not Danny. _Sam thought to herself.

When Sam got home she went up to her room. She was in the middle of her homework when she heard a light knock on her door.

Sam sighed and said, "Come in!" Knowing full well that it was her parents who wanted to talk.

Mrs. Manson said, "Sammykins, me and your father feel horrible about the way we treated you last night. We had no right to spy on you like that. It's just that, you're growing up so fast, and we just want to keep an eye on you, I mean, you're our little girl."

Sam smiled and said, "I guess I can forgive you."

Sam's parents smiled and kissed her on her head before they left her room.

That afternoon when Sam was relaxing on her couch she heard the doorbell ring. She got up from the couch and answered the door. When she opened the door she was unhappy to see Danny at the door.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Danny answered, "Sam, I really need your help."

Sam asked, "You need my help?"

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah, Sam please help."

Sam looked at him in disbelif. All this week he was treating her like she was invisible and now he needed her help?

Sam shook her head and said, "Look Dan, I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

Danny asked, "Why not?"

Sam replied, "Why not? Danny, this pass week you've been treating me like I'm invisible, when I needed your help you didn't help, now you expect me to help you? I'm sorry, but I can't help." Then she closed the door on him.

When Danny started walking he heard Sam crying, so he went ghost and flew up to her window. That's when he saw Sam angrily throw things across her room. Then he saw her take a CD and put it on her stereo. When the CD was loaded Danny saw Sam click her stereo remote, then he heard a song start to play, he knew the song well, it was Avril Lavigne's _Losing Grip._ Suddenly he heard Sam crying harder when the words started to play.

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?_

_Right now I fell invisible to you, like I'm not real_

_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?_

_Why'd you turn away?_

_Here's what I have to say_

Danny knew that he wasn't really paying much attention to Sam, but he didn't know it bothered her that much.

_I was left to cry there _

_Waiting outside there_

_Grinning a lost stare_

_That's when I decided_

Danny felt horrible, he really hurt Sam alot, and he actually had the nerve to ask to help him.

_Why should I care?_

_'Cause you wern't there_

_When I was scared _

_I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen_

_I'm starting to trip_

_I'm losing my grip_

_And I'm in this thing alone_

Danny couldn't believe that he had been such a jerk to Sam, when she needed him, he didn't even care.

_Am I just some chick _

_you placed beside you_

_to take somebody's place?_

_When you turn around _

_can you recognize my face?_

_You used to love me_

_You used to hug me_

_But that wasn't the case_

_Everything wasn't okay_

Sam was right, he used to always be there for her, now he barely gave her the time of day.

_I was left to cry there_

_Waiting outside there_

_Grinning with a lost stare_

_That's when I decided_

Danny was really mad at himself. He couldn't believe how he had left his best friend in the rain.

_Why should I care?_

_Cause you weren't there_

_when I was scared_

_I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen_

_I'm starting to trip_

_I'm losing my grip_

_and I'm in this thing alone_

"I really messed up with her." Danny whispered to himself.

_Crying out loud_

_I'm crying out loud_

_crying out loud_

_I'm crying out loud_

Danny felt really guilty, Sam really was crying out loud, he just couldn't see that.

_Open your eyes _

_open up wide!_

Danny really did need to open his eyes to Sam.

_Why should I care?_

_Cause you weren't there_

_when I was scared_

_I was so alone_

Danny couldn't blame Sam for closing the door on him, he probably would've done the same thing.

_Why should I care?_

_Cause you weren't there_

_when I was scared_

_I was so alone_

Danny never knew how Sam felt, and now he was sorry that he never bothered to try to talk to her.

_Why should I care?_

_If you don't care_

_then I don't care_

_we're not going anywhere_

Danny thought it was fair that Sam didn't care about him anymore, he desereved it.

_Why should I care?_

_Cause you weren't there_

_when I was scared _

_I was so alone_

Danny hated himself for making Sam feel so alone, if he could, he'd go back and change what he did wrong.

_Why should I care?_

_If you don't care _

_then I don't care_

_we're not going anywhere_

When the song ended Danny actually wanted to cry, he had hurt Sam so much. He was about to fly home when he heard Sam say, "If nobody cares about me then the only thing left for me to do is just to run away." Sam grabbed her backpack and headed out the window, only to be met by Danny.

Sam looked at him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Danny replied, "Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, and there are people who care about you."

Sam scoffed and asked, "Really, who?"

Without thinking Danny pressed his lips on hers and passionately kissed her. Then he smiled and said, "I do."

Sam smiled and said, "I guess you really do care."

Danny nodded and then he led her back to her room. He tucked her in her warm blankets and saw her drift off to sleep. Before he left he kissed her softly on her forehead. Then he was gone. When he left Sam opened her eyes and smiled,she was happy that even though all the things that happened this week Danny was still there for her, and she was there for him. It was the first time this week that she actually felt loved, happy and warm, then she feel asleep again, still warm, happy, and loved.

The End

Well, that's my story! While I was writing, I realized how much more better I could make this, so next week I'll start work on a different version. It'll still be the same, except for a couple of parts, and It'll be rated T, but still, until next time, please RxR!


End file.
